


Useless

by Klaus_Hargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angsty Klaus, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Dark, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus is a savage, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, The Apocalypse is still on, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is so short and bad, Vanya doesn't cause the apocalypse, Why Did I Write This?, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus_Hargreeves/pseuds/Klaus_Hargreeves
Summary: Overall, an Umbrella Academy AU of where the apocalypse happens. Just not in the way you think."Useless. I'll show you useless!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published: 4/30/19 Edited: 12/17/19

 

It was dark. And cold. Little whispers whirled around their heads. No words could be deciphered. They could feel the tickle of breaths on their skin. They could hear the screaming of long lost souls. Old friends. Old friends they thought were friends. New enemies. Little beams of blue light streamed from somewhere they couldn't see. It enveloped everything. A weird whooshing sound surrounded them, like something was flying through the air. Or multiple things. The shadow of figures could now be seen. Where had they come from? What would they do? What  **could**  they do? One of them felt something scratch their face. Whether it was one of the figures or the thing(s) flying through the air, they didn't know. They all felt their feet leave the ground as they began to float. And none of these things were the weirdest part. It was HIM.

**************************************************************************************************************

The siblings couldn't believe it. The old man was really dead. He was gone, away from this world, and the siblings wouldn't have to feel his overbearing presence. Ever experience his strict ways, and deal with his torturous punishments.

But to be respectful, they decided to return to their old home. The one they had lived in with him, as children.

There was fighting, of course. Diego and Luther easily returned to their programmed way of fighting. Diego just seemed to be an overall dick. Klaus was high off of his ass. Ben's death still hung in the air. Vanya was quiet, attempting to make herself invisible. They were still mad at her for publishing the novel about them.

But they had no idea the other things that had happened to her.

It was two weeks ago. Before Reginald had died. Before she had returned to her old home to see her siblings again.

She decided that today would be a good day to get out of the house and do something. So she went a little out of town, to see if she could find something nice in any of the stores on the outskirts. Vanya ended up discovering a nice woodworking shop in Bricktown that had plenty of beautiful creations made out of wood. Birds, bunnies, peacocks, basically anything. And nice little violins.

That's what she had been looking at when she first met him. He approached her first, and asked her if she had found anything she liked. Vanya brought up the elegantly crafted violins, and he explained to her that he had made it. He even brought her to the back of the shop and showed her other things he had made; things that weren't for sale. And he gave one of the wooden violins to her.

She saw him - Leonard - more often. He came by her apartment saying that he saw she was giving violin lessons. He said he was trying to learn. And she believed him.

But it turns out, he wasn't who she thought he had been.

**************************************************************************************************************

It was terrifying really. And dreadfully depressing. They had caused this. They were at fault for what was to destroy the universe. It was embarrassing and shameful. They could never forgive themselves. But they needed to find out the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Screaming. Long. Loud. Empty.

************************************************************************************************************** 

It had only been one day when what I would come to fear had occurred. I had been sitting on my bed, staring off into space. The usual. When it happened. He happened.

************************************************************************************************************** 

They all underestimated him. He could be so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

Crying. Sobbing. Weeping. Wailing. Bawling. Whimpering. Horrible. Terrible. Bone-rattling. The room kept getting colder. And soon...the figures did a lot more than just crying and screaming.

**************************************************************************************************************

He approached me with a twisted smile on his lips. I could already tell he was a ghost when I saw the dried blood on his stomach/ chest. He had kitchen utensils stabbed into him. Another gore-y death. Like them all. Why did they all come to me?

**************************************************************************************************************

"Weak."

"Stupid."

"Pathetic."

"Worthless."

"USELESS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this gets repetitive. I will probably edit this whole fanfiction later. I'm sorry if not all my facts are right, I wanted to get started on this right away. If you have a request or one shot you would like me to write, message me.


	4. Chapter 4

Before they even realized it, they were screaming along with the figures. Hollow, empty screams.

**************************************************************************************************************

He said with a little laugh, "You look like you're in a bit of trouble there. You need some help?" Now that he was closer, I could see he had an eyepatch looking thing over his right eye. But his left eye. It looked cold. Dead. Empty. Just like so many, many other things. Possibly worse than his other eye.

**************************************************************************************************************

They would regret everything. They had to. Or all of this was useless. Just. Like. Him.


	5. Chapter 5

As the tears fell down their own faces, they could feel the numbing right down into their core. They could see it all happening. But they couldn't do anything. Anything but scream and cry. And die.

**************************************************************************************************************

I smiled back at him. He looked like he had been through a lot. I had always been like that. Easy to trust people. Not anymore.

**************************************************************************************************************

They said they knew what it was like. Ha. As if. They were the last people to relate to me in any way.


	6. Chapter 6

The figures got closer to them. They could see the gore. The blood and the open wounds. The weapon stabs. Some intestines and bones. Nothing a child should have to see. Not even an adult. Certainly not HIM.

**************************************************************************************************************

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern. I don't usually get it."

"Well that's terrible. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just keep me company."

"Always."

**************************************************************************************************************

It was sad. How his only friend was the one that had ruined everything already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating!! Been busy. If there are ever any errors, please tell me. Thanks:)


	7. Chapter 7

Items were spinning around the room. Just little things. Some books. A pillow. Little statues. One singular glass bottle. It hit one of them in the face. The bottle broke, glass scratching their face and getting in their hair. HE laughed. A cold, empty, bone-wrenching laugh.

**************************************************************************************************************

We talked for an hour. Sometimes, neither me nor him would say anything. We'd just sit in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, no. It was some of the most comfortable I had ever had. I sighed, and turned to him. "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"You can call me Leonard. Or Harold if you want."

**************************************************************************************************************

You should have listened to him. You should have seen him. Now, you might not be able to see at all. Poor, poor you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything lowercase is on purpose. 
> 
> I've finally found a time to update, and I even gave you two chapters. I will be updating more frequently from now on.

The items traveling picked up speed. The figures began to speak. Screech. It grew louder. It all grew louder.

 

 

 

too.much.

**************************************************************************************************************

"Well Harold, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine."

And then he laughed. I didn't think anything of it then. That was the first of my many mistakes.

**************************************************************************************************************

Wow. Just wow. If he had been there, none of them would have even made it to their end. Finally.


	9. Chapter 9

The figures voices were all they could hear. And all they could see was the boy that none of them had loved.

**************************************************************************************************************

It was two hours later when I next saw him. I had been sitting on the couch, when Luther entered the room. He held up a newspaper article. 'During The Umbrella Academy's latest battle, Séance does next to little to help.'

"We talked about this already. God, why do you have to be so-."

Useless.

Oh, I don't know.

**************************************************************************************************************

He had been waiting for this day since the beginning. He had always known. He could feel it inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realized how short these chapters can be, and I'm so sorry. I have a reason for it though, and a plan (more or less). This fanfiction is kind of a short story, idrk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused about anything, look back at earlier chapters

The blue light got brighter. They could see it coming from his hands. Hello. Goodbye.

******************************************************************************************************

And then suddenly, Harold had appeared.

"I can't believe they treat you like that."

Yeah. Me neither, buddy.

******************************************************************************************************

He hoped that after this, everything he had ever wanted would be his. But it wouldn't. If only they knew this. If only they cared.


	11. Chapter 11

One sound rang out, louder than all others. "Don't do this, Klaus." It was said barely above a whisper. But the sound filled up the whole room.

******************************************************************************************************

"You should do something about this, Klaus. Stand up for yourself. You don't deserve to be treated like this. Just like Van-."

He caught himself at the last moment.

"Like who?"

"No-one."

I let it drop. That was the first of my many mistakes.

******************************************************************************************************

He's hid his feelings for so long, it's no wonder they don't know him at all.


	12. Chapter 12

A figure appeared. He was way too familiar. In a bad way. But he wasn't the one that had spoken.

***************************************************************************************************************** 

Harold was there when I got kidnapped. Along with Ben. The two of them helping me out allowed me to escape faster than I thought I could. I was currently sitting on a bus; Cha-Cha and Hazel's briefcase on my lap. I only had on a robe and a bloody towel, and dried blood covered my small frame. Harold was sitting on my left and Ben on my right.

"Klaus, what are you gonna do with the briefcase?" Ben said, in that same disappointed voice he always used when talking to me.

"Hopefully it has some money in it or I can pawn it," I said back in a whisper, so the other people on the bus didn't think I was crazy.

The lady sitting across from me looked up anyway. Harold gave me a disappointed look, one to match Ben. I guess everyone was disappointed in me.

But honestly, who wouldn't be?

***************************************************************************************************************** 

He never understood why there always seemed to be a barrier between him and the people he loved. He thought he was kidding himself and it wasn't there. But it always was. And he couldn't fix it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely begin editing some earlier chapters soon. I have already edited the first chapter, so please go back and check that out. I realized how confusing it was, as the first chapter was completely different from the rest of the book.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Please leave kudos if you haven't already. Comment, and subscribe if you want to see more of this.
> 
> If you like Marvel, check out my winterfrost fanfiction: The Noirette.

There were a few seconds of silence. A break. For them to gather their bearings. They would need it.

**************************************************************************************************************

After stopping and destroying the briefcase, I made my way back to my horrible childhood home.

It brought back amazing (terrible) memories!! I just loved (hated) it!

The first thing I knew I had to do, was to get the blood off of me. His blood. The last thing I had left of him, other than the dog tags around my neck. But, I decided not to dwell on that now and made my way to the bathroom.

Harold had appeared at my side, which was weird. I had expected Ben.

"Klaus, are you gonna be okay? I know the last day has been...hard."

I could see him looking down at the ground, with what seemed actual sadness.

Shrugging, I began grabbing everything I would need, as Harold attempted to continue the already dissipating conversation.

"I mean...from what I've seen you've never been okay. Everything was bad enough that you felt more comfortable and had more enjoyment taking part in the Vietnam War than being here with your siblings. I know the things that happened, I truly do. Are you seriously going to act like nothing happened with them? Just buy more drugs and act like nothing's changed? You want to know my advice. I think you should try to fix them."

I faltered in my footing and nearly fell to the ground. Fix them. He usually wanted me to do anything but. Surprising...

**************************************************************************************************************

The barrier between them, he had felt its presence forever. They just weren't used to him yet. 'That'll change very soon,' he used to think. So naive.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably change as the story progresses. I'm really excited to start this! I've had this idea for a while now.


End file.
